Astrid Hedwig/Relationships
This page is comprised of Astrid Hedwig's relationships with characters she interacts with. Family Mother Astrid is the only daughter of Brunhild, leader of the Valkyries, and one of the warriors she previously brought to Valhalla. Ari was raised solely by Brunhild, thus why she grew up very, very close to her mother. They barely have fights and their relationship is healthy and full of love. Brunhild always tries to understand and always supports her teenager daughter, and loves Ari above all things. Obviously Astrid loves her mother profoundly as well, and looks up to her as someone Ari really wants to be when she gets to perform her destiny. It was beyond nice for Astrid to know that her mother would eventually go to Ever After High with her as the substitute teacher of Ragnarok Sparring. Father As for her father, Astrid doesn't know who he is and never met him personally. Everything she knows about him is from little comments Brunhild made about him. She knows he was a warrior brought to Valhalla, and she knows her mother loved him very much, but has no clues to what happened to him. She avoids asking Brunhild about him, though, to also avoid sadness to her mother. Other Family Though not related by blood, the other Valkyries are considered to be Astrid'd aunts, and they're a big, loving family. She is the niece-in-law of Hildr, who was once married to the brother of Astrid's father. [[Eira Lifebringer|'Eira Lifebringer']] Cousins by blood, Eira and Astrid, despite having completely different personalities, get along very well. While Astrid is too hot-headed and Eira is such a calm sweetheart, both balance each other very well. Eira is the one who's often calming Astrid down, and Ari finds it honourable of Eira's part to protect the other valkyries, despite being the youngest one in the group. Both love each other as sisters and Astrid is often protecting Eira as well. Best Friends Forever After [[The Valkyrie Squad|'The Valkyrie Squad']] The Valkyrie Squad is composed by all the valkyries in training currently attending Ever After High, and Astrid is their leader. Of course she sees the squad as her children, and always wants to be a good leader, friend and mother figure to her girls. Astrid loves them all dearly and can't wait to fulfill her destiny with them. Though close to all of the valkyries, Astrid shares a closer bond with some of them. [[Liv Mercybringer|'Liv Mercybringer']] Liv isn't just Astrid's second in command and right-hand gal, but also her childhood best friend and the one Astrid trusts the most. They are often seen together and Liv is one of the few people who are aware of Astrid's fear of failing. Astrid, of course, always tries to be a good role model for her friend, and is beyond glad Liv is there to remind her she should relax sometimes and enjoy her youth, and even get her to go to some parties and have fun. Even if she knows Liv doesn't need any protection, Astrid will most likely end up protecting Liv anyway. On a side note, she also serves as Liv's impulse control, and sometimes, a deadpan look can make Liv make the right decisions. [[Audhild Magicheart|'Audhild Magicheart']] * I'm,,,, crying [[Signy Battlebringer|'Signy Battlebringer']] Signy and Astrid are rather close, and they share a fairly similar personality. They have been around each other ever since they were kids, as their mothers are quite close to each other, so they incorporated a lot of each other's personality traits into their own. Astrid goes after Signy if she needs advices, and considers her to be an excellent ally when it comes to their future battles and wars. [[Erik Chroniker|'Erik Chroniker']] Erik is the baby brother of the group, to Astrid's eyes. She's really fond of him and is beyond glad to have him in the squad, and when the Norse gods would disagree with Erik taking his mother's legacy due to him being a male, Astrid would be the first one to step in and protect the boy, making sure Erik would be able to follow his beloved destiny and join their warrior elite. Obviously, Astrid sees Erik as a little brother, taking a sisterly figure to him and having a very soft spot for him. Some of their sisters would jokingly call it "favouritism", but how is Astrid supposed to not have her heart melted by Erik's kindness and warm hugs?? Nonetheless, they're good friends and Ari is very glad he's part of the Valkyrie Squad. [[Morgan Skuldsdóttir|'Morgan Skuldsdóttir']] Astrid serves as a mom friend to Morgan, and constantly tries to stop her from doing rather stupid things. Of course she is thankful to have Morgan as her consultant and truly trusts her, but that doesn't stop Astrid from being extra careful with Morgan. She's actually very glad the Norn listens her and respects her, and hopes to be a "voice of reason" to the spontaneous girl. Just a concerned and strict look from Astrid can actually make Morgan think twice before taking some decision. Brynhild Gandr Brynhild is one of Astrid's closest friends, and their friendship is composed mainly by them getting drunk together while listening to ABBA songs. If there's anyone who has seen Astrid's most embarassing moments, this person is Brynhild. Therefore, Astrid obviously trusts Brynhild quite a lot, and has stated once that she finds Bryn to be "one of the prettiest girls she has ever seen". [[Torunn Strengthbringer|'Torunn Strengthbringer']] TBA [[Silje Spearbringer|'Silje Spearbringer']] It has been stated that Astrid kind of scares the heck out of Silje. Ari is always trying to make her fight and actually use weapons, but most of times, fails. Astrid is a little bit too harsh on Silje, but just because she wants her best only. The brunette feels terribly guilty when she gets mad and it ends up creeping Silje. Astral Quaking-shake While Astrid really likes Astral, this young Valkyrie can be rather troublesome to Astrid. She does her best to keep Astral in her place and is good at making sure she's respected, but tries to have a fairly more lighthearted manner when it comes to Astral, and Astrid generally doesn't mind her jokes and puns. [[Sage Seierar|'Sage Seierar']] * uwu is all I can say [[Torni Thorson|'Torni Thorson']] Torni and Astrid have been the bestest of friends ever since they were young. They'd spend a lot of time together and Astrid officially adopted them as her number one kid. Astrid constantly calls Torni while she's drunk in the middle of the night and sometimes Torni doesn't know what to do, so there's a lot of crying from both parts and Torni sometimes being desperate about not being able to help Ari. Nonetheless, they're very good buddies, and Astrid is the founder of the "Torni Protection Squad". Friends [[The Norse Squad|'The Norse Squad']] Astrid is part of the Norse Squad and considers them a family. She loves to spend time with them and provides the mom jokes the group needs, and protects them all with her heart and soul. [[Wednesday Odinsdóttir|'Wednesday Odinsdóttir']] * They go drinking together * Astrid has to stop Wednesday from doing stupid things, despite Wednesday being aware that she's doing something stupid * "Wednesday, no" "Wednesday yES" [[Holland Arachne|'Holland Arachne']] * "Looks like I'm gonna be his mom now =)" Pet Alfihild is Astrid's pegasus pet companion. She is all white and majestic, and very girly to a degree. Ari loves her very much and they both enjoy training together. She really hopes to have Alfihild by her side after Ragnarok, and forever after. Romance Astrid has stated that her only true love is her destiny, and only her destiny. She is bisexual biromantic, and hardly falls in love with someone. She has had some affairs here and there and doesn't mind keeping her schedule open to people who wish to try something with her, as long as they don't get romantically involved. [[Dallas Seierar|'Dallas Seierar']] * The one exception for Astrid's love life * Astrid denies it though * She just rolls her eyes every time Dallas talks to her * She's actually very much into Dallas * More TBA because I love them already [[Samira Chaostorm|'Samira Chaostorm']] Astrid previously dated Samira, but they broke up upon Astrid's wishes. They're on good terms, and Astrid considers Samira to be a good friend and cares for her deeply, but they both have seen that they weren't meant to be for each other. Future Family After graduating from Ever After High, Astrid eventually becomes a full Valkyrie and is ready to lead her generation of warriors. Though not romantically involved with anyone and childless, Astrid becomes the godmother to Dagny Mercybringer Kat, Liv and Bast's elder child. Dagny is destined to become the next leader of the valkyries, since Astrid doesn't have a daughter of her own, and therefore is trained by both Astrid and her mother. Ari becomes a second mother figure to Dagny, and takes care of her as if she were her own daughter. The Shenanigang Composed by Astrid, Erik and Morgan, this is the godparent trio of the Mercybringer Kat kids. Astrid is the godmother of Dagny; Erik is the godfather of Pilis, and Morgan is the godmother of Loki. Though not the most responsible parent figures around, the trio tries to keep their godchildren safe and, most importantly, alive. They're trying their best, really. Their best is just rather immature. On a side note, they are very much an old married couple, except that they're a trio and not married. Audhild Sanseeara "Sansa" Minutte Framtid * Astrid's future daughter. I still really need to think about her name order asodkfp * Ari adopts her when she founds the orphanage because her true future was to be a mom * She loves Sansa more than anything in this life * She literally names her after Audy, Morgan and Erik * Her last name even means "future" * Astrid that's gay of you